


Plan 57

by Flora (florahart)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, First Time, Keeping Hulk at bay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator stopped with a boom, Bruce's pulse just went nuts, and Tony feels like now's a good time for distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan 57

**Author's Note:**

> initially written and posted for an avengerkink prompt, and since edited for failures of both sense and tense.

Tony knows better than to crowd Bruce in an elevator--or any enclosed space, but this is the common one--so if anything he's further from him than he usually stands when the power blows.

It's no typical power outage; this is the first public building running on Stark tech, and he feels the boom in the soles of his shoes. It's a deliberate attack, and the elevator, running smoothly on magnetic lines engineered just for this building, simply stops. 

The generators are on in three seconds, which is a surprisingly long time in the dark with a guy that has poor reactions to both being trapped and being attacked, so Tony's already looking his way, curious, when the lights come up to something roughly half of normal. "Redundancy isn't completely in place yet," he says, "but unless someone just took out the entire grid, which I think would have been a way bigger shock wave, they should have us moving again in maybe twenty minutes."

"I saw the schematics," Bruce says. His voice is low, growling, and yeah, okay, Tony likes Big Green, but not in here.

"Yeah, duh, I showed them to you. I'm reminding you because unless I am experiencing an unusually boring hallucination, your pulse went bananas a second ago, and I'd like to continue to have space for breathing, so." Tony grins. "Tell the Big Guy he can absolutely, definitely, come out to play when we know where to point him, but now would be a pain."

"Uh-huh, I have total control of that." Bruce's pulse jumps even higher, and Tony decides it's time for Plan 57 to come into play. Not that he's really finished thinking it through, but come on, the guy can kill a spaceship with his fist, so having no contingency plans seems naive. Tony has lots of plans,

Plus, any time there's a reason to formulate a plan that ends in rolling around with Bruce in the fun way...that's a good reason. In principle, anyway; Tony's not sure why he's been so reluctant to try to tap that in normal circumstances, except for how he really _likes_ Bruce and doesn't want to scare him away by being a jackass.

But. The moment has arrived, and if Bruce rejects him here, at least they can put it all down to exigent circumstances.

"So, if I come over there, you're not going to pound me, are you? I mean, not that I'd object to _some_ kinds of pounding. Eventually, not right this minute."

"Some--what?"

"I'm getting ahead of myself, but, I mean, this _is_ the classic scenario for quick sweaty sex, don't you think? Trapped in an elevator, getting kind of warm, maybe the distraction is welcome..."

"Are you." Bruce blinks at Tony like he's lost his mind, which, always on the table anyway, but in this case he's feeling pretty lucid, and then shakes his head like a dunked puppy. "Are you _hitting on me_?"

"'s it working?" Tony steps closer, watching the pulse in Bruce's throat. "Because I'm hoping it's working. Because like I said, distraction, but also, maybe I haven't said this out loud but probably I have and everyone just ignored me because I never shut up, but my need to jump you is growing exponentially, and this seems like a good time." Oh, good. Dump exigent circumstances right after deciding to use them. Smart, Stark.

"What if I don't want to be jumped?" Bruce sounds less agitated, more curious, and Tony grins and leans in a little. 

"Do you?"

"Do I what? Want, or not-want?"

"So you ask if I'm hitting on you, then go right to semantics?"

"No, I went right to the question of what you were asking, because honestly, I'm not a quick fuck in the elevator kind of guy."

"Yeah, I didn't think so, but I were hoping you were a quick blowjob in the elevator, followed by extended unquick fuck in, in order of preference due to circumstances and proximity, a nearby conference room, my car, your bed, my bed, either lab really, and/or the helicarrier if whatever went boom requires a response, kind of guy." Tony arches a brow and adds, "or we could just start with kissing."

"Kissing."

"You know, I know you're spare with the words, but I'm honestly not sure whether that was a question or some kind of dismissal. Could you be more specific?"

"Uh-huh."

Tony rolls his eyes. "You're infuriating, and I'm kissing you now." He steps forward into Bruce's space and presses his lips to Bruce's, then brings up his hand and cups Bruce's cheek as he kisses him again, tilting his head, opening his lips, letting his fingers find their way into Bruce's hair as his other hand moves around his torso and pulls him close. After a minute (minutes? His lips were buzzing from the gentle rasp of whiskers, and even on consideration Tony wasn't at all sure how long it had been), he pulls away. "Okay?"

"...Yeah." Bruce stares at him, then lunges forward, pushing Tony back against the far wall and taking control of the kiss.

Tony lets his head hit the wall as Bruce yanks his shirttails out of his waistband and bends to lave his way down around the arc reactor and along Tony's ticklish ribs. He laughs and swats. "Hey."

"Hey, what. Blowjob was your idea."

"I was _going_ to blow you," Tony says, staring down as Bruce unbuckled his belt. 

"One, you didn't specify. _Be more specific_. Two, I think I'd rather not come in an elevator for obvious reasons, although God knows why I'm doing this, given that. Three, you snooze you lose." He shoves Tony's pants open and nosed his way in, and Tony groans and runs his fingers through Bruce's hair.

The resumption of service takes them both by surprise, and Bruce stands quickly, blinking in the brighter light, as Tony fastens up his pants over--ugh--his throbbing, wet erection, and that's not going to be obvious at all. Although, maybe no one needs to see.... "See? Not so bad," he says, "And--". 

"Mission accomplished?" Bruce asks wryly. "I'm still me."

"You're still you, but I was about to say more like, I'm pretty sure mission barely started." Tony pokes his head out as the doors opened at the ground floor, then reaches back for Bruce's hand. "There's a big, unscheduled conference room right this way, and we have like fifteen minutes before anyone's actually expecting us. Come on."


End file.
